Sweet Nightmares
by georgiagirl5
Summary: Katniss power could only go for so long. Meet the next generation of hunger games. Love and competition. Who will win? Who will drive themselves off? OC
1. The Reaping

Lena:

Fear gripped every part of my body. I tried to move but my sisters hand gripped tighter around my waist. She knew, even in her sleepy state, what today was. In a matter of hours, I will be standing with my year, waiting for someones name to be called. It could be mine, or it could be one of my siblings, Sarah and Tripp.

"Lena." My father whispered, trying to catch my attention, but trying not to wake Sarah. "You can bathe first."

I look at him, and gesture for him to help me remove Sarahs's arms. He quietly tip-toed to the other side of the bed, and grabbed my sisters wrists. Slowly, he pried them off, long enough for me to roll out of bed. I padded over to the small room we called the bathroom. It had a small wooden tub, toilet, and sink. I leaned over and turned a knob and watched at the water steamed into the tub before peeling off my night gown.

Twenty minutes later, I was dressed in a knee length black dress with what looked like confettiover it. My dark hair was pulled back with a twisting headband. And my mothers necklace hung low on my chest. I was pulling on my ring when little Tripp came in rubbing his fists against his eyes.

"Good morning, Lena." He yawned, staring at me with his wide five year old eyes. "Do I get a bath too?"

I smiled at him and placed him on my hip. "Not today, buddy. Sarah needs to take a bath still." He bobbed his head up and down as though he understood why he wasnt getting a bath. I shook my head at him and told him to go wake her up.

He scurried off on his chubby legs, whispered Sarahs name very loud. A few seconds she came inside the bathroom the same way Tripp had, rubbing her eyes with the back of her fists. I waited by trying to coax my curls into waves, and sliding my feet into the snakey heels my father had layed out for me. Sarah came into the room and sat on the edge of our bed. She had put on the same dress I had worn when I was twelve. A teal polka dot dress with a white belt, and white flats. The only difference was, Sarah had the locket my mother used to wear hanging around her neck.

"How do you want me to do your hair, little one?" I asked, running a comb through her ravenous hair.

Sarah seemed to think about it for a second before simply saying, "Braid."

I laced my sisters hair through my fingers and slowly began to braid the straight tresses. She had gotten lucky and got my fathers straight hair while I got my mothers crazy waves. I was a spitting image of my mother, she died while giving birth to Tripp. I was only 11. We got lucky that the bakery needed someone to run the shop after the previous owner passed away. I was broken out of my thoughts when Sarah shivered beneath me.

"Are you okay, little bear?" I asked tying off her braid.

"I'm scared, Lena. What if I get chosen?" She asked me, her voice cracking a little more with each word. I walk around to where I was crouched in front of her.

"Its your first year, you wont get chosen." At least, thats what I hoped. Ten years ago, a girl from our district had to volunteer in place of her sister. Who was the same age as Sarah. I shook my head. I cant afford to think like that.

Sarah nodded and swallowed hard. I grabbed her hand as my father knocked on the door.

"Come on, girls. Time to go."

,*.

It took at least thirty minutes to get from our small house on the outskirts of District 12 to the square. Everyone was already crowded around the stage. Effie Trinket, the "stylish" escort of District 12, was standing in a ruffly purple dress that barely brushed the floor. Her heels were at least 3-4 inches high and it was painful to watch her strut across the stage.

I was shoved away from Sarah as soon as our fingers were pricked. She looked back at me, despair evident on her face. I tried to give her my best sympathetic look, but Im still worried about myself. Since we were fortunate enough to get bread from the bakery, I didnt have to enter my name extra times. But something in my gut told me that today the odds were not in my favor.

"Hello?" Effie's shrill voice asked through the microphone. "Happy Hunger Games!"

She raised her arms, as if hoping for a round of applause, but nothing but a few awkward coughs and shuffles could be heard. Effie awkwardly clears her throat before carrying on.

"I would like to mix it up this year." She said with a little wink. "Men first!" Effie reached into the reaping bowl and yanked a name in one snatching process. Her mouth forming an 'O'. "Canton Jansen!"

There was a boy, a few people down from me, completely frozen in place. He had dark brown hair that flopped over his gray eyes. Slowly, he made his way to the stage, the muscles in his back tense. My heart went out to him momentarily before going back to thinking about Sarah. I stopped thinking when Effie pulled out another name and yelled it out loud. I couldnt move, I couldnt think.

"Adelina Cornett!"


	2. Meeting the Other Tributes

Lena:

I swallowed hard. My pulse was thundering in my ears. I couldnt think, or let alone hear. But somehow the Peacekeepers managed to push me forward. Like a robot, my feet automatically carried me forward. Everyone in front of me stared, I stared back until movement caught my eye. Sarah was rushing towards me from her spot.

"Lena!" She sobbed, wrapping her arms around my waist and burying her face into my chest. "Dont go! D-dont let them take you!"

Tears streamed down my little sisters face, all I could do was stare at her. My eyes ran over her face. Sarah was then yanked from my grasp and shoved into the arms of another Peacekeeper. I walked a little further before turning around and launching myself towards my sister. I grab her in my arms , and stroked her hair.

"Find dad and Tripp. I will talk to you after. I lov-" That was all I managed to get out before the first Peacekeeper grabbed my arms and dumped me on the stage. Canton was staring at me when I looked up, his gaze hard, but not cold. Effie told us to shake hands. Canton slowly reached out, his green cardigan slipping up his arm, and took my hand into his. It was warm, and soft. I liked the feeling of it.

,*.

I stood, pacing in the middle of the small room in the train. What am I going to do? Or what am I supposed to do? Never in my life have I had to do something useful. The only thing I know to do is making a fire...with matches. I groaned, running a hand over my face.

The sound of the door opening caught my attention. I turned around, and in ran Sarah and Tripp. Sarah threw herself into my waiting arms. Tripp was last, but still squeezed himself in, wrapping his tiny arms around my knees. No one said anything, they just crowded around me.

After a few minutes, Sarah asked dad if he would take Tripp outside for a few minutes. I looked down at my sister. She slid her hands behind her neck and unclasped our mothers necklace, and held it out to me. "For good luck."

She dropped the locket in my hand, I slid it around my neck before unclasping the necklace that was already around my neck. I put it around her neck and bent down on one knee. "I cant promise you anything, Sarah, but I will try as hard as I can to win."

Sarah nodded and I softly kissed her cheek. It was only a second before the Peacekeepers came to take her away from me. She turned around before walking out the door, she looked as thoguh she wanted to say something. but she just walked out. No one else came to visit me. I sat on the edge of my bed, tears skidding down my cheeks.

**Canton**:

I pull up the sleeves of my cardigan. My hands were hot and sweaty, my breathing fast. I know how to take care of myself, there was no question about that, the only question was how long would I be able to last? I thought back to the reaping, the girl, Adelina, I had seen her before, in the window of the bakery. She had always captivated me from the first sight. Her long raven hair fell into soft eautiful waves. Her eyes a dark blue around the edges and got lighter as the color moved towards her pupil. No I have never spoken to her, nor have I bumped into her. There is always a first time for everything.

,*.

At least forty minutes after the train had started moving, Sainovich, our mentor, collected Adelina and I for dinner. She and I walked side by side. I glanced at her every so often. Her beauty still astounded me. Her black hair was tied into a simple braid, a few wisps crowding around her face. Adelina clearly couldnt tell that I was creeping hard, but that was probably for the best.

We soon arrive to the table and I pull out her chair. She looked at me briefly with a smile before sitting down. I smiled to myself, satisfied with the fact that I got her to smile. Sainovich sat down at the head of the table, and Effie sat across Adelina. Awkwardly, everyone picked up their forks. Everyone except Adelina. Instead, she leaned forward on her elbows.

"How do we win this thing?" She asked, folding and unfolding her napkin. "I know that two people can come out, and I plan on getting Canton and myself out. Alive."

My heart warmed, the heavens were singing in my ears. I quickly chastised myself. No making friends with her. She just wants to make it through to make herself look good. All she wants to do is make it out so that she can return to her family. I scowled while putting my fork down. I copied Adelina's pose.

Sainovich looked deep in thought. Surely he had time to think about this? "Stay near a water source if possible, somewhere with trees."

Lena looked confused. "Why trees?"

I rolled my eyes. "Trees need water to live, smart one."

She glared at me, "Duh. I ask this because isn't every arena Capitol operated?"

Sainovich rubbed his scratchy beard. "Point taken."

Lena looked over at me with a satisfied smirk. Insert mental face palm here..

**Lena:**

After we ate, Effie directed me to my prep team. They werent as flashy as most people in the Capitol were, but they still had crazy designs. Their leader, Gashow (A/N: Pronounced GAY-SHOW *giggles*), was at least 6'7 with pink curly hair. He was snappy and knew what he wanted done one me. My hair was pulled, curled, straightened, and then curled again. Next, I was placed into a strapless blue dress that fell above my had a bow around my stomach and from there the skirt went out in different ruffles.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like my mom, though she wouldnt be wearing this ridiculous make up. Well it wasnt too ridiculous. It was just light blue eye shadow, mascara, and clear cherry lip gloss. I slid my feet into the snake like heels and turned around to face Gashow. He ran his eyes over my body, a saitisfied smirk coloring his face.

"The questions should be pretty basic. But at least one will be intimidating, make sure you answer honestly, but dont go into detail."

I nodded, and let him lead me out to where all the chariots were waiting. I let out long slow breaths. Everyone was already standing around being social. Canton had two girls all over him already. Not that he was complaining. I took a step towards him but was cut off by two girls. They had dark hair, and eyes. I froze as we stared at eachother. They had on pink and purple sun dresses, a stone necklace, and black flats. One smiled at me.

"Hello! Im Georgia!" She stuck her hand in front of her. "You're Adelina, right? I saw your Reaping video. It was soo touching how your sister ran out to you."

All I could say was, "I go by Lena."

Georgia nodded, and gestured to the girl next to her. "This is my twin, Jennifer."

My eyebrows pulled together. "Your from the same district? But I thought there could only be-"

Jennifer got a solemn look on her fae. "He killed himself before we could get on the train."

I opened and closed my mouth. "I-i'm sorry."

They shrugged in unison. I was ready to say something else when another tribute walked towards me. He has spikey blonde hair, and an amber colored eyes.

"Hello there, cutie." He said with a wink. "Im Tony, Distict 8."

I inwardly groaned. This is going to be a long two weeks.

**Canton**:

I smiled at the girl before me, Fidelity. She was trying to flirt with me, but it was hard to pay attention when Lena was standing a few feet away from me. She had her hands laced together and held at her belly. She was standing in a semi-short blue dress that brought out her eyes even more than usual. A guy with spiked blond hair was messing with her curls while smiling a flirty smile.

"Please excuse me, Fidelity." I say politely before walking away. I stalked towards Lena and blondy. I put one arm around her, placing my hand on her hip, and looked at her closely.

"Time for the chariots, Lena."

_**Review please! **_


	3. Training

**Lena**:

Minute by minute each tribute disappeared though the shimmering curtain just to be greeted with a roaring crowd. Nervousness flooded every inch of my body. Would I get that same reaction? What if the Capitol didn't like what my sister did, or how she reacted to me getting chosen? I stopped freaking out when Canton walked out. He walked over to me with a silly grin on his face.

"It's super easy, Lena. Just be yourself, and they'll love you!" He said, his voice sounding drunk. In a way he was. Drunk off the attention from screaming fan girls. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the curtain.

"And last but definitely not least! Here is _Adelina Cornett!_" The announcer voice announced in what seemed a flirty guy voice. I took a deep breath, straightened my shoulders, and strut with fake confidence on my face. The bright lights blinded for a second before I saw the crowd and neon green haired, Caesar. Everyone was clapping, whistling, and cheering. I smiled and gave a small princessy wave.

"Hello, hello, Adelina! I'm so glad to have you here!" Caesar smiled, gesturing to the other seat. I sat down and crossed my legs. My smile stayed on my face the entire time. "Now, Adelina, tell me about yourself and District 12."

"I am the eldest of two other siblings. Sarah is twelve and Tripp is five. My father works in the District as a baker. Also I go by Lena instead of Adelina." I said, trying to be polite about it.

Caesar nodded. "And Sarah, she was the one who ran out to you during the Reaping, right?"

My heart skipped a painful beat. "Yes, sir. That was Sarah."

"What did you say to Sarah after the Reaping? Did you promise her that you would be one of the people coming out?"

"No, I told her I couldn't promise her I could win, but that I would try my hardest." I frowned.

He nodded his head again. "She put on quite the act of sadness. You seemed like you didn't know how to react at first, why is that?"

I looked down at my hands in my lap."I was so worried about her, I guess I didn't know how to react when it was me. I'm glad though. Im not sure if Sarah would have been able to handle the games."

"Well, Lena, I am rooting for you." Caesar winked at me, and stodd us up. "Lena Cornett!" He yelled. The crowd went wild, and seemed to continue going wild until I was out of sight. Once I reached the empty hallway, I broke down into body shaking sobs.

,*.

I looked at the blinking clock next to my bed. It read **12:40**. I had finally run out of tears to cry. I could feel my face begining to puff up. Sighing, I got to my feet and walked out of my room towards the kitchen. My heart nearly jumped out of my chest when I realized that I was not alone.

"Damn it, Lena!" Canton cursed at me. "Do you have to be so skittish?"

I blushed. "Im not usually surprised with someone else being in the kitchen with me." Canton finished making his sandwich and turned around to face me. At first he was annoyed but then he saw my face.

"Have you been crying?" He asked walking towards me.

"A little bit." I hardly stopped him from brushing his hand along my cheek. "I'm okay now though."

He dropped his hand. "Sainovich wants us to split up the next few days to throw off our opponents. Jennifer and Georgia seemed to like you right off the bat, so I suggest you stick with them. And stay away from Glitter. Logan could help you with knives I guess. Just be careful with who you stick with. Dont trust anybody."

His words were mostly a blur of names without any faces. But the three words he did say that caught my attention were _don't trust anybody._

,*,

I finished tying the laces on my combat boots and stood up. I looked in the mirror. What I had on now was a big step down from the beautiful girl last night. Now I had on a brown tshirt with a black 12 on the front, jeans, and regular black combat boots. I bent over and gathered my hair into a ponytail that rested on the crown of my head.

"Are you ready?" Canton asked.

"Yeah, just one second." He nodded, and left. Once he did, I reached for my mothers necklace and locked it around my neck. Ready.

,*.

Like last night, everyone was already training with eachother. Canton immediately walked over to a girl with dark red hair. She straightened up with a smirk. Canton smirked back and began talking to her.I rolled my eyes and turned around, only to jump out of my skin.

The kid in front of me smiled. "Sorry! Didn't think I was scary."

He had curly blonde hair and sea blue eyes. "Uh thats.." I let out a slow breath. "That's okay."

"You are at my station..." He said scratching his head awkwardly. Then he looked over his shoulder at a girl with dark hair, who was currently balancing herself on a beam. "Eh it seems like she's busy, you can stay." He grinned at me. In return, I gave him a small shy smile.

We were hardly into practive, when Logan stopped me. "You have good form, but what you shouldnt pull your hand back so far. That will make the knife go at an arch. Pull it right behind your ear."

I hesitated but did as he instructed, and the knife landed right on the red dot. Logan jumped up and spun me around. "I didn't expect it that quick! Good job, L!"

"Seems like someone has a talent." Said an amused voice in my left ear.

"A very talented talent!" Said the other in my right ear. I smiled, not even needing to turn around, to know that it was Georgia and Jennifer behind me. I did turn though. The twins stood with silly grins on their faces. They wore the same outfits as everyone else, but unlike my ponytail, they wore their hair in elegant braids down their back.

"Good afternoon." I said with my own silly grin.

"The Peacekeepers are calling for lunch. Jenn and I were wondering if you would care to join us?"

While glancing over my shoulder, I placed the knife I was holding back on the table. Canton was surrounded by girls and a few guys. I nodded and the twins\Logan lopped their arms through mine then together we were off to eat. For a second though, my steps and smile faultered. In just a few days, I will become their enemy. They will either kill me. Or I will be forced to kill them.

**Sorry it took so long! My internet was down :( Tell me how it was!**


	4. Dont Trust Anyone

Sweet Nightmares:

Lena:

"Dont worry, Lens! It was easy! Just show the gamekeepers what they came to see!" Georgia exclaimed with her thick british accent.

It was now time to "impress" the people who are prepared to ruin our lives in less than twenty hours. I frown at my excited friend, so did Jennifer.

"Adelina." A monotone voice came over the speaker. I froze and looked at the door. Stiffly, my legs carried me over.

"Kill it, Lens!" Georgia called after me.

_Yeah, if I don't end up killing myself first, _ I thought bitterly.

,*.

"Adelina Cornett." I stated with a slight bow. The head gamekeeper, a man with curly carrot orange hair, nodded his head at me. I walked hesitantly over to the racks. _In and out_, I coached myself. I awkwardly waddeled my way to the bows. I gripped a baby blue one in one hand, and the arrows in the other. After a few seconds of fumbling, which made the gamekeepers give a rude chuckle, I managed to get the arrow through. The arrow shot through the air, but much to my disappointment, it missed the red dot by a centimeter.

I bit my lip and glanced over. The head gamekeeper shook his head with slight disappointment. The others were crowded around the food and wine table, chatting happily with eachother. I frowned. I know that I am the last contestent,but honestly they didn't have to be so rude. Oh wait silly me, they are the rich Capitol they can do whatever the hell they want.

Anger burned through me like a wildfire in July. A swan ice sculpture was sitting idly between an old fat man and pinched up lady. Without thinking twice, I unsheathed a knife and chucked it towards the sculpture. It made the same satisfying whistle sound that my arrow had. The lady saw it coming and flew back. The old man barely had time to move before my knife sliced through the swan's neck. The sound of ice shattering made me extremely happy.

"Adelina Cornett." I smirked, bowed, and left.

,*.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?" Effie screamed at me that night at dinner.

Canton looked up from his dinner, confused. "What do you mean, what did you do?" He questioned, looking at me. I rolled my eyes as I took a long sip of my water.

"They were being rude."

"So you throw a knife at them?" She burst into hysterics once more.

Canton bust out laughing and raised his hand for a high five. Effie glared at him, and the smile and hand went down.

Sainovich, throughout the entire dinner, just sat with his hands folded over his beard. His gaze was in between being amused and horrified. I really wanted him to say something, or yell something. Anything besides the silent treatment. Sarah would always give me the silent treatment if I had upset her. Tripp would just tell me I can't play patty cake with him until I figured out what I had done wrong. I almost laughed at that, but I feel like that would have just angered Effie further.

She pinched the bridge of her nose before pointing towards my bedroom. "Goodnight, Adelina. I will see you in the morning."

Canton watched me walk away before excusing himself to his room as well.

,*.

I grabbed my pillow and smuthered my face while growling in frustration. Hoots, screams, and glass breaking could be heard everywhere, especially my room. Every year District 12 has been placed at the very top of the building. Even up here I can hear every little detail.

I growl again as I hear another excited scream. I tossed my pillow across the room so that it hit the wall, and walked towards the living room. I flung open the stupid silk curtains to glare down at the city below.

Much to my surprise, I wasn't alone. Canton yelped back against the window, cringing away from me. Once he saw it was just little ol' me, he climbed down to stand beside me. Neither of us said anything for a while, just enjoyed eachother's precence.

Canton turned around, and slid his back against the window. I followed after a few seconds. I could feel his eyes burning a hole into the side of my head, but I didn't pay any attention. He pushed a curl behind my ear.

"Lena.." He sighed. I looked over at him. Canton had his bottom lip tugged underneath his teeth, "I know I have been acting like I'm some big shot who thinks I'm going to be one of the two who make it out. But I'm not that guy. I know that I'm not strong enough to kill someone or survive on my own so listen to me when I say you have to win."

I opened my mouth to whisper something, but he rested his fingers against my lips. "You are strong willed, Lena. When you put your mind to something you do it, I know you do. You have to beat the games, get home, back to your family. Live in that big house with them. Find a suiter who is worth your time. When it gets tough out there, remember Sarah. No, dont even remember. Picture her face, her smile, a memory. Use that to push you forward."

He and I stared at each other for a long while. I tried to process what he was saying. I know I have to win. But I dont have to strength or courage to kill someone.

The sounds of the partying died down. I yawned and Canton helped me up. Together we walked to our rooms, when I reached my door his soft hand caught my wrist, and pulled me back to him.

"Whatever you do, allies or not, don't trust anyone." With those last few words, he left and disappeared behind his door.

_Don't trust anyone._

_**Like it? Hate it? Review it **_


	5. Day 1

Sweet Nightmare:

**Lena:**

The metal table groaned underneath my weight, but I didn't pay it any attention. It was here. The day of the games. My last meal as Lena Cornett was this mornings breakfast. I could hardly eat knowing that it was the last breakfast I would have as myself. The next one I would have, I would no longer just be Lena Cornett, I would then be Lena Cornett the next girl of fire. Technically the girl on fire. I then thought of Sarah and Tripp. How I might not see them again. That I don't get to give them a proper good-bye. I gave a short bitter laugh, no point now if I die.

The white door of my room slid open. I stopped picking at my shirt long enough to see Gashow walk in. He smiled at me, it was kind, yet I couldn't find the will to return it. Gashow walked over and sat on the table next to me. It was quiet, minus the squeaking of the new found weight.

"Listen, kiddo." Gashow said, looking towards me. I looked into his warm amber eyes. "The games... they're tough, and even if you have made an allie people can turn on you. Fast. You may think you have made friends, but they might be stringing you along for the kill."

I frowned at him. "Is this suppose to be a pep talk?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Yeah, well keep going, you are doing great." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Lena, what I'm trying to say is, only worry about yourself. I know two people can win, but that doesnt mean you go out and protect Georgia or Jennifer. Or even Canton. Get yourself out. You are a smart, strong girl. You can do this."

I was about to say more when the countdown began. Gashow pulled me into a tight hug.

"60...59...58..."

"Bring it, kiddo." He let go and shoved me onto the platform.

"56...55...54..."

I turned around just as the door slammed shut. I took in quick short breaths. I hated closed spaces. Not because of the accident years ago, but because I feel like I can't breathe.

"30...29...28..."

The platform started towards the surface.

"26...25...24"

_In and out, in and out. _I gripped my pant legs. My eyes were screwed tight.

"15...14...13...12..."

My platform stopped as I opened my eyes to look at my surroundings. Cornucopia sat in the middle with many backpacks surrounding it. The baby blue bow, the one from the other day, caught my eye. So did the forest, no sign of water any where.

"5...4...3..."

My muscles tightened, adrenaline pumped through my veins as the count down was closing.

"2...1..." The horn blared and my body propelled itself forward. Everything was a blur. Blood flew all around me, screams filled my ears. I didnt have time to shudder though, I just kept my eyes on the prize. I grabbed the bag's arm loop, and threw it onto the bag. I gripped the bow and arrow in my hand as my legs carried me off into the woods.

**Canton:**

Lena wasn't in my line of eye sight any more, I had chased her into the woods, but a second later it was like she dropped off the arena's surface. Literally. Her name rested on my lips though I knew better than to call out louder than a whisper.

After hours, more like minutes, of searching I gave up and sat down. I unzipped my pack and unpacked the things. Rope, dried fruit, nuts, water canister, blanket. The food and blanket were useful, but rope? What do they expect? I get desperate enough to hang myself? I scoffed. An empty water bottle is as useful as a map to District 1 if you were in District 8.

"Idiots." I breathed. A twig snapped next to me. I grabbed my knife and threw it at the sound, no thought about it. The cannon sounded and the sound of a body dropping filled my senses. I looked her up and down, before wanting to throw up. I killed Fidelity. The girl I had become quite close to to distract her attention off of Lena. I grabbed my knife and her pack. "I'm sorry."

Then I ran off.

**Lena:**

Nightfall came quickly. Much to my pleasure. I had found a small cave further out, but not too far. I had covered it the way I found it, except with a small hole where only I can fit, and see the night sky. The anthem softly began playing with the breeze. I turned to where I can look out. Much to my surprise, the two from District 2 were both dead, a girl from District 4 was dead, the couple from District 9. Five were dead. Nineteen more were out there.

It also meant that Georgia, Jennifer, and Logan were alive. That brought a smile to my face. Then it fell. The girl from District 1, Glitter, was still out there. I had never talked to her, but from what I heard from Georgia's experience, the girl was quite angry. For no reason...Pyralis didn't seem like a true threat. She was just blunt and observative. She didn't take intrest into me like Glitter had. Which was good...I think.

Tony:

I wrapped my blanket around the shivering girl. She had her face screwed into a scowl.

"You didn't need to help me." She mumbled. I wanted to laugh, but I knew it was rude. One of the less intelligent fellows thought it would be easier to toss her into the water to drown her. Fortunate for her and me I was standing by the tree when he tossed her in. And being my charming self I just had to save her.

"It would be rude of me not to." I said with a small smile. "I'm Kyle."

"Wendy." Wendy said with a small smile of her own, her violet eyes glittering in the small flame.

**Like it? **


	6. SORRY

_**Hey guys! I won't be able to upload for a looonnnnggggg time. I broke my laptop and right now I'm on my grandparents computer, but I won't be one :/ Look out for my work!**_


End file.
